paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Valuable Diamond
A valuable diamond will be on adventure bay for one day, but some people are on eye on it, someone have to protect it. *Some people and pups are looking to the Diamond* Chase: Wow, is really big, how someone could even find it? Wolfy: I don´t know, but sure had to dig deeper than Rubble Chase: Hehe, Sure had Wolfy: Ryder told me you have been choiced to protect it in night Chase: Yeah, i will guard him with my life Wolfy: Be carefull then Chase: Sure i will, you will do something in night? Wolfy: I was thinking about fly or jump of a moutain, but i will sleep this time Chase: Haha, sure will Wolfy: Bye! Chase: See you! *Late, in that night...* *some noises* Chase: Who´s there? ???: Me! Chase: I don´t know any "me" Wolfy: Is just me Chase... Chase: What you are doing here this time of night? Wolfy: Ryder asked me to help you... Chase: That´s good, i guess anyone will try to pick a diamond with a wolf here, hehe Wolfy: Haha very funny, for me is strange, they called two pups to take care of something very important like a diamond Chase: I was thinking that... Wolfy: *ears up* Did you hear it? Chase: Yeah i did Wolfy: *sigh* I will go check *leave the room* *Meanwhile* ???: Why did you called me? ????: There is a diamond on adventure bay museum, and i want it! ???: You know the price? ????: Sure, i know ???: How's the security system? ????: Just some security cameras, lasers and for now two guards ???: Just two? ????: Yeah, for be exactaly two pups from paw patrol ???: That will be very easy, i will be with diamond in some hours ????: Don't fail with me... *Some time after...* Chase: What was it? Wolfy: Just a cat... Chase: Kitten catastrophe crew? Wolfy: Nah Chase: So, anything new? Wolfy: Not now *seeing a tablet* Chase: What is this? Wolfy: it was in the office on a chair Chase: Ah! this is the camera system, something strange on it? Wolfy: Nothing much, is everything normal *lights go down* Wolfy: Whata?? Chase: *bark* Flashlight! Wolfy: Better, what happened? Chase: The diamond still on the officer Wolfy: Go there and protect it, i will go check what happened with the energy Chase: Are you sure of it? Wolfy: yup don´t worry *12 am* Wolfy: *press his pup tag* Chase you there? Chase: Chase here! Wolfy: The box is burned, but it don´t happened naturaly, someone done it Chase: Wow, how do you know? Wolfy: It was in fire when i saw, and i sense smell of gasoline Chase: What we can do? Wolfy: I´m not a expert, so what i can do is turn on the auxiliary system Chase: Ok, do it Wolfy: *turn on and teleport to Chase* hey! Chase: Aghhhh! Wolfy:.......... Chase: Don´t do that again! next time advice me when you will teleport Wolfy: Hehe sorry, and i got some bad news Chase: More? Wolfy: Well, the auxiliary system is a bit old and it don´t have much power left, our A.S have class C- while the others have B Chase: Ok... anything more? Wolfy: There´s thief after the diamond and us... Chase: *gulp* What? Wolfy: The good thing is he will leave in 8 am, because there´s when the guards will come to pick the diamond Chase: Ok, i was about to ask if there's something more, but i´m afraid you will say yes Wolfy: Yes, the rooms that control our oxigen and other sistems is in room 5 Chase: I I knew it...but wait, if he go there... Wolfy: That´s why i will be there, i will say you to close my door when i sense some danger *teleport* Chase: Ok, *call him* can your hear me? Wolfy: Yup! I´m here seeing if something is happening... Chase: Ok, tell me if you find out something Wolfy: Alright *red eyes* For now i´m not seeing him..... WAIT! look at lunch room, on room 4 Chase: *press the buttom* He is there! He is there!!! Wolfy: I can see him, but there he can´t do anything Chase: Wait, he is moving to somewhere Wolfy: Close the tablet, i will check and tell you Chase: Sure *close*, seeing something? Wolfy: Yes, he is going to your room! close the door! Chase: *gulp* Ok! *close the door* *some bumps at door* ???: I can see you there! Chase: Go away! ???: Hehe! wait just a second! *leave* Chase: He left, what i do? Wolfy: Let me see..... he is... HERE! close my door and open yours! Chase: Ok *press some buttons* It work? Wolfy: Yeah, it work ???: Open the door! Wolfy: Make me! *think* You can´t even make me because chase is operating the doors ???: Grrrr, I will wait, when you don´t see, i will attack! Wolfy: What time it is Chase? Chase: 2 am Wolfy: Ok, i guess is better call Ryder Chase: Sure *touch his pup tag* Ryder! Ryder? Wolfy: What's up? ???: You can´t call anyone out of museum, you guys are alone, in some hours you energy will end, i will be waiting for it *evil laugh* Wolfy: *gulp* Chase: We can deal with it! right Wolfy? Wolfy: We have 72% of energy Chase: Wait a sec, how this guy is hearing us? Wolfy: He is at my door *at 6 am* Chase: *yawn* It´s almost ending, what we have? Wolfy: 10%!! Chase: What? we don´t have enough, the power will... Wolfy: Don´t worry, i got this! Chase: What you will do? *energy at 50%* Chase: What have you done? Wolfy: *panting* I used my lightning, so the energy is now at 50%, but we have to be careful! ???: So you have powers uh? i´m not surprised, you still going to lose Chase: I hope that times playing fnaf teached you some tricks Wolfy Wolfy: Yup, but there was just animatronics, here is a human Chase: Alright, We still going to win! *7 50 am* Wolfy: Your time is ending! Chase: Yeah, you won't get the diamond! ???: 10 minutes is enough to take the diamond out of you! Wolfy: So, go on and try it, the clock is ticking! ???: Sure will! * go on Chase´s door* Wolfy: Chase! close your door! ???: Too late haha, what will be? Him or the diamond? Wolfy: *teleport to him* *red eyes* It will be you! at jail! *Hanegan* ???: Ugh, what.... was... that? Wolfy: Is called hanegan, but you can call... Chase: Justice! ???: How could i lose for two pups? Chase: You lose for two pups of paw patrol! *After some time* Ryder: So, how was taking care of a diamond? Wolfy: It was... Chase: No problem at all, nothing that we couldn´t take care of, right Wolfy? Wolfy: Yeah, nothing really big *laughs* END (I Used some things from fnaf and Welcome to The Game, if you don´t know what are those games and want to know them, they have a wiki for themselves) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Brands Of A Wolf Stories (BoaW)